


El señor de Altojardín

by shieraseastar03



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieraseastar03/pseuds/shieraseastar03





	El señor de Altojardín

Sansa no se sorprendió al descubrir que la boda sería de inmediato. El viaje de Desembarco del Rey hasta Altojardín les tomó unas tres semanas de completar y para cuando los Lannister se diesen cuenta que Sansa Stark no asistía obedientemente a la Sala del Trono, ya sería muy tarde. Ellos ya no tenían control sobre ella, ya no podían pegarle o patearla o siquiera decirle que hacer o no. Era libre.   
  
A excepción de que los Tyrell ahora tendrían control sobre ella. De un captor a otro, pensó amargamente. Los Tyrell no podían ser tan malos, ¿verdad? Margaery y sus hermanos no se parecían en nada a Cersei o Joffrey; eran diferentes. Margaery era más amable y grácil y Loras y Garlan fuertes y apuestos, pero igual de amables que su hermana. Ellos la cuidarían y a lo mejor podía ver a Robb y su señora madre cuando todo eso terminara. Los abrazaría y llorarían por Bran y Rickon e Invernalia.   
  
Había mucho por el que llorar, pensó.   
  
Todavía no podía creer lo que Theon Greyjoy le había hecho a su hogar, ¿tanto les había odiado? Trató de recordar algún momento en el que él hubiese sido infeliz en Invernalia, pero ninguna lo vino a la mente. Theon siempre había estado más apegado a Robb y Jon, jugando a las espadas y cazando juntos. No podía recordar nada que no fuera una infancia feliz, entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Por su culpa, los cadáveres de sus hermanos se encontraban colgados y quemados dentro de las puertas de la fortaleza.   
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas y trató de fijarse en algo en el paisaje. El carromato en donde viajaban (Lady Leonette, la esposa de Ser Garlan, varias damas de compañía y ella misma) era grande, casi del mismo tamaño que el que la Reina montaba el día que fueron a Invernalia hace tanto tiempo. La ventana que le quedaba más cerca a Sansa era la del lado izquierdo y por ese extremo podía ver variedades de caballeros juramentados a la Casa Tyrell charlando y cargando los estandartes de la rosa dorada.   
  
El paisaje se volvía cada vez más verde a medida que avanzaban por el Camino de las Rosas. Casi parecía que el invierno no tocaría esa parte de Poniente. Sansa se preguntó cómo sería vivir allí durante el invierno, recibiendo solo sol y el viento del mar. En Invernalia, aunque fuese verano, siempre caían leves ventiscas o nevadas; cuando era más pequeña se acordaba de las tormentas que arreciaban esa parte del Norte, los sirvientes iban de aquí para allá prendiendo chimeneas y llevando aguas calientes a los habitantes o invitados de turno. Estaba segura que su vida en Altojardín no sería así.   
  
Se preguntó cómo sería su prometido, ¿alto, bajo, de la misma estatura que Ser Loras? ¿Sería tan amable como sus hermanos o sería diferente? ¿La apreciaría por su persona o por Invernalia? Muchas de esta ya se las había respondido Lady Leonette en el camino, que lo conocía mucho mejor que las demás damas de compañía, quienes estaban más interesadas en regresar a su hogar. Deseó que Margaery estuviese allí, ella se las respondería mejor y su encanto haría que el viaje no se alargara tanto. Si tan solo no estuviese preparando su boda con Joffrey…   
  
— Lady Sansa, ¿se encuentra bien? —La voz preocupada de Lady Leonette la despertó de su ensoñación. Le dirigió una sonrisa, esperando que fuese tranquilizadora— Ya vamos llegando a Altojardín.  Las demás palabras de la mujer se quedaron ahogadas por la magnitud del castillo. Era casi lo opuesto a Invernalia. En donde el castillo de su infancia estaba desgastado por el invierno, Altojardín parecía casi nuevo. Era mucho más extenso que la Fortaleza rojo, aunque esta era más alta que el castillo en frente de ella.   
  
Ser Garlan las ayudó a bajarse del carromato, dándole un beso en la mano a su esposa mientras esta bajaba los escalones. Eran tan dulces que Sansa deseó ser así con alguien. Sus padres habían sido así de cariñosos, siempre dándose besos en los pasillos y al Eddard ir a las cacerías o ejecuciones. Hace miles de años Sansa Stark vivía en Invernalia con su familia y ahora estaba sola. Oh, lo que daría por volver.   
  
La boda se celebraría en dos días y sería pequeña, no había tiempo para planificar una boda con cientos de invitados. Ella ni siquiera tenía la capa de doncella hecha, Margaery le había asegurado que no se preocupara con eso, que las sirvientas lo harían. Sansa quería decirle que Lady Catelyn ya le había prometido hacer una cuando estaba prometida con Joffrey, pero pensó que no era lo apropiado ya que Margaery creería que estaba siendo malagradecida.   
  
La bienvenida estaba formada por un grupo de hombres que Sansa asumió eran sirvientes y familiares de los Tyrell. Nadie se movía y quería saber por qué, ¿no se suponía que tenían que estar entrando al castillo? estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Ser Garlan cuando el grupo de bienvenida se separo en dos columnas para darle paso a un hombre con bastón. Un anciano, piensa, pero se corrigió: Willas Tyrell.   
  
Garlan se apresuró hasta su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente, si Sansa entrecerraba los ojos casi parecían Robb y Jon abrazándose. Lady Leonette le dio un codazo, que habría hecho que su señora madre la amonestara, en las costillas (en realidad Sansa era más alta que ella, así que lo sintió en la cintura); discretamente le señaló a Willas.   
  
Margaery ya le había informado que usaba bastón por un accidente con el Príncipe Oberyn Martell en una justa. El caballo le había caído encima de la pierna y ésta ya no volvió a ser la misma. Sansa esperó por sentirse asqueada por la deformidad de su pierna, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no era tan pronunciada como otras que había visto en Desembarco del Rey. Willas tenía el mismo cabello que todos los Tyrell (un poco más largo, por lo que pudo apreciar desde su lugar), la misma contextura que Ser Garlan, pero mucho más alto que éste y mucho más guapo que Joffrey, pensó.   
  
En ese momento fue cuando Ser Garlan le hizo una seña para que se acercara. La cabeza se le llenó de escenarios en lo que todo salía mal, la mano se le disparó hasta Lady Leonette y esta, como si fuera de lo más normal, la entrelazó con la suya y juntas caminaron hasta los hermanos. El corazón sonaba fuerte y rápido en su pecho, pensó que se saldría y correría hasta perderse de vista. Se obligó a calmarse haciendo respiraciones profundas. Leonette la instó a que caminara más rápido. Willas era más alto de lo que se esperaba, superaba a Ser Garlan por una cabeza.   
  
— Lady Sansa, es un placer. Me han hablado mucho de usted —dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mano y ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Su mano era cálida y le dio seguridad para sonreírle, él le respondió y pareció que el cielo se hubiese abierto.   
  
Lo más coherente que pudo sacar fue un "¿Oh?" antes de que él le soltara la mano y el hechizo desapareciera.   
  
— Sí, Marg le ha hablado a Willas sobre ti todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el camino, ¿no, hermano? —añadió Ser Garlan en un extremo. Sansa casi se había olvidado que había gente a su alrededor.   
  
— Así es. Me habló de su belleza, pero nada se compara a lo que estoy viendo ahora —Sansa no se sorprendió, sabía que era bonita, que su cabello rojo siempre levantaba miradas. La última vez que se preocupó sobre su belleza fue cuando apenas estaba prometida con Joffrey y pensaba que él no le iba a gustar. Los moretones, cicatrices y cortes que llevaba no eran bonitos a ningún ojo. Lord Willas cambió de repente el tono tras un silencio y dijo: — Lo siento por su pérdida, Lady Sansa. En un mundo justo, sus hermanos y padre no habrían muerto.   
  
Su sonrisa amarga casi hace que ponga a llorar allí mismo. Asiente con la cabeza rígidamente. Lady Leonette, quien todavía sostenía su mano se la apretó. Le agradeció mentalmente por aquello.   
  
— Margaery y su abuela también le han hablado de ti. Sobre tus actividades bajo las estrellas y sobre los caballos, ¿tal vez podrías…? —intervino Leonette al ver que Sansa se quedaba callada.   
  
— ¿Enseñarle? —dijo con una sonrisa más extensa que antes, dirigiéndose a Sansa— Por supuesto, después de… —la boda, quedó sin decir, pero todos los presentes lo supieron. Al parecer a Lord Willas le incomodaba lo de la boda; al menos no sería la única.   
  
Las damas de compañía, que se habían quedado atrás charlando con los demás, las apresuraron hacia el castillo, dejando sus pertenencias en el carromato. Sansa supuso que los sirvientes las llevarían hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. Fue Lord Willas quien las acompañó a su habitación. Les enseñó los jardines y salones de Altojardín, su majestuosidad y grandeza. Sería un gran cambio para Margaery vivir en Desembarco del Rey, donde la suciedad, ratas y pobreza inundaban las calles. Lo que más le agradó del castillo fue el olor; era algo que nunca había olido dentro de las paredes de Invernalia o la Fortaleza Roja. Era una mezcla de aromas, eran naranjas de sangre, rosas, lirios, limones… y algo único de Altojardín que hizo que Sansa no extrañara el Norte.   
  
Willas hizo contacto visual con ella y rió, sabiendo lo que pensaba, ella volvió a sonrojarse. Dioses, probablemente se estaba riendo de ella, debía parecer una tonta olfateando el ambiente. Volvió a tomar el brazo de Willas y siguieron su camino hasta las habitaciones. Su prometido no era tan hablador como Ser Garlan y ella no tenía mucho que decir, así que el silencio no fue tan incómodo como pensaba.   
  
Su habitación asignada era más grande que la que tenía en la Fortaleza Roja y no vestía los colores de los Lannister, sino un suave color verde adornaba las paredes y cobertores de la cama. Se sentó sobre ella y la probó recostándose, la suavidad la mandó al mundo de los sueños y no despertó hasta la cena.   
  
Los días siguientes pasaron con una rapidez que más tarde se le hizo difícil recordar en qué ocupó su tiempo. Le midieron el vestido y la capa (el primero de un color dorado estupendo y la segunda plateada y blanco con un lobo huargo tejido en el centro, que casi hizo que se echara a llorar allí mismo), dio su consentimiento a los adornos de las flores (rosas, ¿qué más podía esperar?) y ayudó a Lady Leonette con su traje nuevo (verde con vetas doradas, como su habitación).   
  
A Willas solo tuvo tiempo de verle una tarde a solas, cuando él la descubrió caminando sola por los jardines. Él le ofreció el brazo y Sansa se sintió mucho mejor.   
  
— Después de la boda podríamos visitar mejor los jardines del castillo, mi señora.   
  
— Me gustaría eso, es bueno tener paz y tranquilidad después de tanto tiempo en la Fortaleza Roja —se escuchó diciendo y deseó que pudiese retirarlo. Hablar de su tiempo bajo el mandato de Joffrey hace que le duelan viejas heridas.   
  
Al proseguir el paseo, se sintió más libre y menos incómoda con su prometido. Le preguntó sobre las flores y su familia y él a cambio le preguntó sobre su vida en Invernalia y evitó el tema de Lannister, por lo que ella estuvo agradecida. La tarde se les pasó como un pestañeo y a la noche, antes de separarse, deseó que se pudiesen quedar así para siempre. La amenaza de Joffrey todavía estaba fresca en su mente, pero por unos momentos se sintió como la vieja Sansa otra vez.   
  
Siempre pensó que el día de su boda sería con algún hijo mayor de un Lord del Norte, ella llevaría una capa hecha por su señora madre y Arya, Lord Eddard la llevaría hasta su futuro esposo, radiante porque se estaba casando con la mujer más hermosa del Norte. Pariría sus hijos y se convertiría en la señora del castillo. Una vida apacible, tranquila y predecible.   
  
El día de la boda amaneció soleado e hizo que el aroma de los jardines se intensificara, inundando todo el castillo. Sansa fue despertada por Lady Leonette que ostentaba una sonrisa. Le contó, mientras se peinaba, que le encantaban las bodas; desde la de Margaery con Renly Baratheon hasta la de su prima Fossoway con un Redwyne, en todas había ayudado a la novia a prepararse.  Su charla ayudó a Sansa a pensar en lo que vendría después de la boda. Su obligación como esposa sería yacer con Willas y darle herederos. El tema ya había salido con la Reina días después que floreciera; no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cara al recordar la conversación y al imaginarse haciéndolo con Willas. Si tan solo Lady Catelyn estuviese allí…   
  
Lady Leonette le ayudó con el cabello, peinándolo hasta que brillaba con luz propia y acomodándolo para que cayera en su espalda como un velo de fuego. La capa de doncella, con todos sus perlas y adornos, caía pesadamente en su espalda. La caminata al altar la haría acompañada de Ser Garlan, él le mandó una sonrisa tranquilizante y la tomó del brazo. Willas, vestido de un color verde que hacía resaltar su cabello, la esperaba al final con la mirada seria hacia el Septón. Su corazón volvió a hacer una carrera dentro de su pecho, amenazando a salírsele. Tragó saliva, respiro dos veces y le cogió el brazo con más fuerza a su futuro hermano.   
  
Sansa no le prestó atención a las palabras del Septón hasta que dejó que se besaran. Willas se movió más rápido y dejó sus labios a poca distancia de los de ella, dejando que ella hiciese el siguiente paso. Y lo hizo. Con el beso sellaba el matrimonio entre las casas Tyrell y Stark. La sonrisa (feliz y con un toque de nervios) que le dirigió Willas al separarse hace que las rodillas le temblaran y que un rayo de esperanza se filtrara en su interior.   
  
Suspiró y se sonrojó por los aplausos.   
  
Tal vez, si se dejara abrir, encontraría la felicidad en Altojardín. Con Willas.


End file.
